1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transformers. More particularly, this invention relates to miniaturized transformers suitable for use in small-sized electrical devices such as hybrid integrated circuit components, or small-sized modular components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As demand for small-sized electrical components has increased over the years, there has been a corresponding need to provide miniaturized transformers for components requiring such elements. Generally speaking, the problem of transformer miniaturization has been quite difficult relative to miniaturization of other kinds of electrical elements, and this has particularly been true where low-frequency applications are involved.
For a number of reasons, traditional transformer design concepts have not provided a suitable basis for making such miniaturized transformers. For example, conventional wound transformers are difficult to make in small sizes, especially because the windings typically must be made of very tiny wire. The cost of manufacture also is considerable, due to the large amount of painstaking labor required. Moreover, it has been difficult to achieve high performance with such small-sized devices of conventional design.
Various proposals have been made from time to time seeking a solution to the problem of making minaturized transformers, but none of these proposals has resulted in a truly satisfactory transformer construction.